All At Once
by Orchid Butterflies
Summary: “Please,” the boy whimpered. “Just kill me. Please.” -- AU, Drabble-ish, SoRiku-ish Not for the faint of heart.


**Warning:** Gore, blood, boys kissing. Blood. Lots of blood. _Not_ for the faint of heart.

**A/N:** I have issues, yes I do. I have issues, how 'bout you?

**Disclaimer:** I would be shot by the general public if I owned this game. Why? Look below.

**Dedication:** ... To me, myself, and my sick, sick mind.

* * *

Tanned column of skin where the neck and the jaw joined. So perfect, so flawless, so beautiful. Thin finger running along the edge of the knife, testing the sharpness, measuring to ensure it was the blade he desired. Oh, how he longed to cut that throat, peel away the skin and listen to the delicious cries of agony torn from his victim. _God_ how he desired to do so; it drew a deep, guttural moan from deep inside his chest, eyes fluttering shut. The blade nicked his finger as he tried to quell his anxiety, crimson liquid hesitating not in bubbling forth from the small wound, slithering and sliding down the knife's cool, uncaring edge. So gorgeous, so absolute, so _human_. Whimpering victim, chained to the wall, cerulean eyes wide with fear. Black tendrils of silk ribbon cascading over hunched shoulders, tied tightly over the victim's mouth.

He wanted that mouth.

The brunette shrunk away from his touch, pressing himself as far against the wall as possible. Pale hands reached forth, swiftly un-knotting the gag, turquoise eyes watching as the ribbon snaked its way to the ground. A thumb swiped at the boy's trembling mouth, caressing the soft skin underneath.

"Perfect," he whispered, voice hoarse, before covering those lips with his own, tongue quickly, harshly invading the mouth of the boy beneath him, memorizing every corner of the warm cavern. Fingers suddenly found the knife again, and he finally pulled away, turquoise eyes glittering dangerously. Knife against flesh and the blade easily sliced through the layers of skin – and God, the feeling was indescribable, watching liquid crimson drip from the cut. Deeper and deeper his blade plunged as he dragged it from its starting point underneath the boy's ear to the hollow of his neck. Blood immediately gushed from the wound, trailing down the boy's shoulder. Pale fingers ran over the length of the incision, dipped into the incision, before pulling out. Pink tongue flicked out of the owner's mouth, tasting the crimson liquid. It smeared on the corners of his lips, the metallic, coppery taste filling his senses.

The brunette whimpered in pain, fear, and something stirred inside the other. Barking a laugh, he dragged the blade from the boy's ribcage down to his naval before withdrawing with a sickening _squelch_. Tears crawled down the brunette's face as the turquoise-eyed one leaned forward once more, sharing the taste of the boy's blood. The brunette tore his face away, moaning in pain, spurring him onwards, and the knife bit into flesh over and over and over again, until the boy was screaming, _begging_, for him to stop. Across the chest, innumerable on the arms and legs... blood trickled from each and every gash, decorating the tanned skin beautifully. With a wicked grin, he raised his blade to the brunette's forehead, slicing from right above the eyebrow down, through the large cerulean orb. Further and further down he dragged the blade, until it met the boy's chin and he withdrew.

_That_ scream... that was the single most beautiful scream he'd heard yet.

He closed his eyes, allowed the shrill noise to wash over him, basked in it. When it ended, turquoise eyes snapped open, raked over his victim, admired his work of art. Blood pooled on the floor, still pouring from each and every wound. Cerulean and white and crimson mixed with previously shed tears. He had to memorize every last detail, there was no other option.

"Please," the boy whimpered. "Just kill me. Please." _This_, the turquoise-eyed boy thought, _this is the most beautiful part_. Cold steel coated in red bit into the wood floor, lodging itself there, and the last thing the brunette saw from his remaining eye was the shadow of his best friend shutting the heavy door of the room, enclosing, entombing him in darkness, never to return.

* * *

I bet you're thinking, "What the fuck crawled out of the deep recesses of her mind?" Honestly? I don't even know where it came from. (_looks around anxiously_) Please review, I wanna know if I made you squirm.


End file.
